


Threddsome Encounter

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay, High School, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Summer, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: This story takes place when the kids of Peach Creek are in High School. [MMF! Edd "Double D" x Kevin x Nazz]. EDD'S P.O.V. The three kids become closer at a Spring Fling lake party where long-standing passions grow and let loose. This story contains course words and sexual situations. Enjoy and comment!AgesEdd "Double D": 15Kaevin: 16Nazz: 16





	Threddsome Encounter

Nazz Van Bartonschmeer is tall, slim and petite. Golden-blonde hair, she was always the cutest girl in the Cul-de-Sac with very beautiful eyes in proportion to her face. She wore a Summery Ariana Grande shirt and Azalea Amara braided flat sandals. I immediately noticed her delicate hands and feet as she set up her towel on the ground. 

Kevin was taller, muscular with ginger hair and peach fuzz on his face. He is taller than both of us. 

We decided to meet in a lake house located by the Swimming Hole we always spent time at during the Summer as kids, not too far from home. It was about a six minute ride for me, Ed and Eddy. Now in Junior High, Nazz, Kevin and I have grown much closer since that incredible encounter with Eddy's older brother, so we were all eagerly looking around searching for each other. Some of the pictures we took last summer at Nazz cookout were of things that couldn't be recognized with our clothes on. Kevin had mentioned in an earlier conversation after looking at one of my torso shots, that my cock lying on my stomach up to my belly button. So I knew this was one of the reasons they were interested in me. I had only seen shots of Nazz at this point.

Oh dear puberty's a curious thing!

They spotted me and came over and we exchanged hugs. Eddy volunteered to be DJ for the event and went to work getting the stereo ready. Ed and Rolf took charge of the grill (hopefully nothing would get burned this time). We took a short walk to Kevin's car and then headed to the lake house apparently owned by his family- located on the inter-coastal waterway. We all decked the place out in case any of the other kids would make it and spent time talking about everything from the latest gossip to the upcoming Sophomore dance. Upon finishing lunch (kudos to Ed and Rolf for doing a good job this time), we headed to the house to partake of some booze Kevin had saved from the party last year. I was nervous somewhat as Kevin went into the cupboard for three glasses and left Nazz in the kitchen with me. Nazz was already barefoot and flirting with me. Every turn of her body and innocent smile she gave made me gulp. Kevin got the glasses and we headed to the living room.

I sat in the black leather couch facing the right window as they climbed on the one facing the Big Screen TV and he pulled the shirt over Nazz head. She wasn't wearing a bra and that left her barefooted with just her pair of jean shorts on. Nazz pushed her thong off as Kevin pulled his red 'Ralph Lauren' t-shirt over his head and pushed his Springstein Levi shorts off. I noticed his ginger pubic hair was trimmed and covering his penis and anus. He spooned Nazz naked body from behind as they rocked on their knees on the couch in front of me. To my shock Nazz leaned down and took Kevin's cock in her mouth watching me of of the corner of her eye! His cock I could tell was much shorter and bigger that mine but had about the same girth.

I couldn't help myself, oh my Lord, as I stood up and pulled my black Albert Einstein shirt off and unbuttoned the 'Nike' green nightshade shorts I was wearing letting them fall to my ankles.

I knelled behind her on the floor beside the couch and began licking her vagina while she sucked Kevin. She kept looking back at me as I tongued and fingered her vigorously but still a bit hesitant. I stroked myself with my right hand as I licked Nazz from behind.

Nazz was now creaming and moaning and I was enthralled and erect. I climbed up on the couch in front of her and Kevin got behind her and entered slowly her from behind.

Kevin was fucking her doggy style while Nazz sucked my cock. Oh my...never in my wildest dreams did I imagine this happening. All three of us were naked. Nazz small goddess-like hands stroked my dick before she went to the next base and sucked my cock. Her mouth was small but not too much and she was able get much of it into her mouth. Kevin looked over her shoulder intently watching every detail of at how she sucked and bounced her head up and down. Kevin was obviously a voyeur. He beaded his eyes and licked his lips as our eyes met! It turned me on that Kevin was watching. He pumped Nazz from behind with a passion as he looked on. I could feel her groans on my cock as he pushed deeper into her. She maintained eye contact as she blew me. I nearly bolted from the couch but wanted to see all this through.

Kevin got really close and had to stop for a minute before he came too quickly. He pulled out and watched as Nazz continued kissing and slobbering all over my dick trying to get more in her mouth.

Kevin held his cock as it pulsated in his hand and stroked it ever so slowly.

Nazz rolled onto her back and I straddled Nazz chest. She had very defined breasts and had obviously had a tan job at some point. I shoved my cock back into her mouth and started fucking her face...Jesus all the porno Eddy's shared with me really hit home! Kevin entered her again this time in a missionary position. Every time he would push into her, she would swallow me a little more of me. The excitement was getting intense and my cock was throbbing in Nazz mouth. I started fucking her face faster and I could feel him pick up his pace as well. The feeling became overwhelming and I began shooting my rising load into her mouth, on her face and in her lovely golden hair. Nazz was surprised and obviously had no idea I was that close. Nazz looked at Kevin with a cum covered face and his cock still in her and said " I'd no idea he was so close!" and then laughed.

Once I came back to earth, I rolled off Nazz and wiped her face with a wet warm towel. Kevin was obviously super turned on by this and continued fucking her in earnest. Nazz begged him for it and talked dirty to him. She obviously was not blind to how attractive the scene was to me. Kevin gladly teased her with his penis. He had to keep stopping to keep himself from shooting. Kevin fucked her hard with me lying beside them and pulled out and shot his huge load all over our stomachs. He obviously knew how Nazz liked to be pleased and could use his cock and jock charm to satisfy her-me included.

I offered them two extra hot towels and they accepted. Then Kevin knelled behind her and Nazz laid back against him. I sat down and continued stroking my cock in front of them. Nazz reached for her stripped blue-pink beach bag and took out a Hot Pink Dildo! She spread herself open in front of me and teased her clit with the toy. Within less than a minute of the small toy buzzing, she was thriving in an orgasm as Kevin held her from behind and I watched intensely. She was soaking wet from the fucking and the recent orgasm.

We all gathered our clothes and got dressed. We drove back to the top of the hill where Eddy had left his car. We discussed plans to meet again real soon and said our goodbyes and drove back home to get ready for another week of school.

Our next meeting did not wind up happening for a few weeks. This time we agreed to meet at Nazz house. I traveled to her home from visiting my aunt Marian and arrived mid-afternoon at Nazz house. From there we drove back to the swimming hole.

When I first arrived Kevin had just got out of football practice so he was taking a shower, Nazz opened the door and on the kitchen counter top a note from Kevin where offered us Coke to drink. We each took one from the fridge and drank while we chatted and waited for him to finish. Once he finished his shower, we spent some time watching TV and catching up on the drama Peach Creek High's infamous for and moved to the bedroom where we all undressed and got naked.

Kevin and I sat on the edge of the bed and Nazz took my cock into her tiny mouth again. Nazz wrapped her small hand around the base as she stroked and sucked me. Kevin watched eagerly and gently stroked his own cock through his dark blue briefs.

Nazz raised her head from my mid-section and moved over to blow him. Kevin was already sporting an erection from watching her pleasure me. I stroked myself as I watched Nazz work her magic on him. She sped up her strokes and buried her face onto his cock as he was much shorter than me and she was able to take all of him. Kevin started to pant and breathe irregularly and started bucking into her mouth. Nazz brazenly continued sucking him for all it was worth until he squealed and exploded in her mouth and she swallowed his large load. She took it all without spilling a drop-my word she knows what a guy wants. Kevin's toes curled and his body tensed up as he rode through his ejaculation. He clenched his teeth and gripped on the bed sheets as Nazz milked him for every drop.

I was hard as a rock after watching this stunning erotic scene play out right before my eyes. I invite Nazz up on the bed and slipped on a condom. I mounted her. She was already creaming and her vagina let me slip right in. Kevin was recovering at this point and just laid back and watched his friend and quintessential lover get fucked by the Cul-de-Sac's cute Dork. She was very tight, probably the tightest girl I've ever been with (Marie Kanker another story). The wetness made up for the tightness. Nazz squealed with delight as I entered her and gradually grew more confident in my thrusts.

After six minutes I pulled out and removed the condom. Kevin alerted me that she wanted both of us in her mouth. This was the first time my cock had touched another, but who was I to turn down a blowjob. He was still pretty flaccid from his orgasm. Nazz really had a hard time accommodating both cocks into her tiny mouth. She gave it all she had!

Once Nazz came up for air. We all laid back and I went to licking around her thighs again. I was probing her with my fingers as Kevin kissed her and played with her perky tits. She spun around and started to give me head again while Kevin finger fucked her from behind. Nazz was on her knees facing me and sucking my cock. I stroked myself as she sucked me lovingly. Kevin put more fingers in her and she was spraying his hand with her wonderful nectar. She panted in intoxicating moans and gulped as I stroked myself faster. Nazz gasped and came as I shot my load in her face and all over my hand and stomach. The sheets were literally soaked where Kevin had been fingering her so hard.

 

We all laid there for quite some time and basked in the moment. I took a shower and got back to the bed to rejoin my sleeping friends-grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first "Edd, Edd n Eddy' story I have ever written, plus a Bisexual Threesome one and I hope you all enjoyed it. Will definitely write more. Let me know what you think of this one and feel free to message me regarding pairings you would like to see. Thank you!


End file.
